My Little Saw ch 1
by sonadowdash
Summary: A Broken down Pegasus, Abandoned by her mother, meets a mysterious station that kidnappS Ponies and forces then to face trials that will change there lives for the better
"My Little Saw"

On a cold Winter's afternoon, a young filly was walking…..nowhere. The filly's fur was a light turquoise color. She had long, jet black mane and tail that curved at the tip, and her eyes were a beautiful golden hazel color. The tips of her hooves and wings were a faded black color. Even though she was a Pegasus, She couldn't fly because of her lack of knowledge and no pony ever taught her how to fly. She had just escaped from a cold and damp prison. She had been trapped, no, held captive by her own mother for 18 years. Forced to live in the dark with little-to-no food or water. Abused and threatened. She was broken. Because of this, the young filly had dark, sunken in eyes and was really skinny. So skinny, that whenever she walked past somepony, they could tell that she hadn't eaten anything in weeks. Other ponies would try talking to her, but she would walk past them and continue on walking. The 25 year old filly didn't have a home to go to, so she would often sleep on nearby benches, under trees, and even breaking into other ponies' houses to keep warm and to eat something that's edible. It went on like this for a few months. She was desperate. She wouldn't tell ponies what was wrong with her. She wouldn't tell anypony about what had happened to her, and what she had to endure for the last 18 years.

Crystal, a young pony, was walking through a field of tall grass one day. It was the middle of winter and Crystal still did not have a place to call home to keep her sheltered from the cold air. All she had to keep her even a little bit warm was a cloak that she found in a park back when she roamed fillydelfia. Her hooves ached and her sanity was slipping away quickly. She had walked for several miles now and was getting a little sleepy. Luckily for Crystal, her luck was about to change that very day.

Crystal walked through the tall grass. She pushed one last group of grass out of her way, when she spotted a nearby town. Crystal started walking towards the town. When she got there, she came to a stop. She started to ready herself for what she knew was about to come. She then started to walk into town. Crystal kept her head down, not wanting to be noticed by anypony. As she walked, she started to take notice of how happy everypony seemed to be. "Scum! Nothing but a bunch of fools!," she thought. Looking at everypony angrily. She fit right in with all the busy ponies trying to get some place they needed to be. No pony would notice her. "No pony ever does.," She thought to herself. Sadly, it was true. Until somepony had finally noticed the lonely and depressed pony and wanted to help.

"Hey, are you ok?," asked the pony. Putting a hoof on Crystal's shoulder. Crystal's heart skipped a beat when that pony's hoof touched her. She jumped back with as much force as she could muster, letting out an *eek!* sound. Crystal quickly started to take notice of the pony's features. She was a pure white Pegasus with a mane and tail that flowed like the royal princesses. The colors of her mane and tail were that of fire flames. The tips of her ears, wings, and hooves were a light orange color. Her cutie mark seemed to be a heart set on fire, but at the bottom of the heart a trail of blue Crystal, crisscrossing with it's self, coming to a tip at the end. A single water drop was found in the center of the open spaces. Leafs sprung out of the sides of the cutie mark. Her cutie mark was so long, it came down to the middle of her hinge legs. Not just on her flank. Finally, her eyes were a light emerald green and she wore a light brush of orange eye shadow. She was very beautiful.

"Hey, it's ok, I won't hurt you.," Said the beautiful pony. In a very sweet and calming voice. Crystal came back to her senses. She gave the beautiful mare a 'stay away from me' look and walked away. The beautiful mare was left there, wondering if that depressed looking pony would be ok. Crystal was devastated. She didn't want anypony to notice her.

"But yet she had to!," Crystal thought to herself. Walking now as if she was about to murder somepony.

Crystal was walking through and exploring Ponyvill. It was near night fall and Crystal was starting to get exhausted.

"Another night.," She thought. She came to the entrance of Ponyvill Park. There she laid down on a bench and started to fall asleep. Right before she closed her eyes, however, she saw a shadow figure of another pony looking right at her. She gasped. Opening her eyes quickly, she looked again, blinking. The pony was gone. She looked around, no sign of that mysterious pony. Crystal calmly, but with caution, put her head slowly back down onto the bench. Right before she did, she jumped. The shadow figure of that same pony was right in front of her.

"Can I sit?," the pony asked. His voice was so hypnotizing, but enchanting at the same time. It gave her chills. Crystal didn't reply, she quickly sat up and moved over to the side to give the stallion room to sit. There was silent's between the two ponies. Crystal couldn't tell what the stallion looked liked. It was too dark. A dim light suddenly shined in Crystal's face. When she looked, it was the stallion looking at his phone.

"What is that?," she thought. The stallion then started to play a game on his phone. Crystal noticed that he was wearing a hoodie, so even with that light, she couldn't see his face. Crystal wondered what it was that he was doing, but paid no mind to it and faced the opposite direction to try and fall asleep. After what felt like hours, it was finally night fall and everypony was in their homes. Well, not everypony. Crystal, looking nervous, started to gather the courage to say something to the stallion. Right before she could, however, he sat up from the bench and began to walk away. With quick reflexes, Crystal grabbed the stallion's hoodie from behind with her hoof with a silent, 'Wait.' There was silent's. The stallion suddenly whipped around, Pinning Crystal down to the bench by her throat. The stallion swiftly pulled something out of his pocket and held it against Crystal's left cheek. Crystal came to the conclusion that it was a knife.

"Don't ever touch me. Got it!?," said the stallion in a quiet yell. He then quickly glided the knife down Crystal's cheek, pulled away from the captive pony, and walked away. Crystal didn't scream when that stallion slit her cheek, but rather embraced it. She doesn't know why, but she loves the feeling of inflicted pain, but only physical. She put a hoof up to her cheek and felt the blood ooze out. She retracted her hoof, licked the blood, and curled up into a ball.

"I better get some rest," she said to herself, realizing that she's all alone. Again. She didn't like being alone, but when somepony tried to comfort her, she would push them away. Who could blame her. After what she's been through with her 'mommy problems', she couldn't trust anypony.

Crystal laid down on the bench feeling very tired.

"Another night," she thought to herself shivering. She quickly adjusted her cloak to keep some warmth. The bench itself was "Warm?" Crystal said, soon realizing that it was the spot that stallion was sitting in. Not paying any mind to it, Crystal got as comfortable as she could before falling asleep. It soon dawned upon her, how was she able to stay alive all these years? It stated to snow as she finish that thought. That was the last thing she thought of before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Little did she know, somepony was watching.

It was a joyful morning. The sky was a dull grey color with light snow falling down. Young fillies and foals were playing in the snow. Some even pretending to be the ruler of Equestria. Other grown up ponies were all bundled up, heading to work, to start a new day. Sunlight had hit Crystal's face. She started to wake up. She woke up with a big yawn and stretched her limbs out. She sat up. She quickly realized that she was not in the park, but in a house. "wait…what?" she said to herself confused. She then noticed that she was in a bed. "A bed!?" she quickly got out the bed, feeling even more confused. When she hit the floor she noticed that the floor was incredibly plush and soft. "Wait. No I can't be in a…" she said, walking towards the nearest window. She opened it. Her hypothesis was corrected. She wasn't just in somepony's house, but somepony's house in the sky. She was in a Pegasus's house. "How did I get here!? Why am I here!? Who!?..."

"Me. I brought you here and patched up that wound on your face. it's very deep!," Said A cheery, angle like voice. Crystal quickly whipped around to see a Pegasus pony standing in the doorway.

"Who are you!?," said Crystal quickly in a shy quiet voice. holding her cheek. Memories of last nights event fluttering back into her mind. She then took a closer look at the young Pegasus.

"wait, You!?," questioned Crystal, her eyes widened with shock.

"Allow me to introduce myself.," said the pony. "My name is Solar Flare.," Said the pure white Pegasus stepping into the room. "And what is your name?," Solar asked.

"Crystal Pain," Crystal answered. "Why am I here!?," she asked in an anxious tone.

"Well," Started Solar, walking into the room. "When I first ran in to you on the street, I was on my way to work. After the day was over, I clocked out of work and began to walk to the late night food market. Why do they stay open so late? I don't know." Solar said guiding Crystal to the bed to sit. "On my way to the market, I passed the park and I just happened to look closer and saw you. Sleeping. On the bench. Covered in snow! I was so confused as to why somepony would sleep on a park bench in the middle of winter." Solar stated with a shockingly tone. "I ran to you as quickly as I could. When I final reached you, you were so pale. I had thought that you were… you know, but then I saw that you were breathing. I was shocked! I didn't think that you were alive!" Crystal's eyes started to water. "Once I realized that you were still alive, I placed you on my back and carried you back here." Said Solar, gesturing towards the house they were in.

"Crystal? Why were you sleeping on a park bench?, and how did you get that cut on your face?," Solar Flare asked, worried and concerned, putting a hoof on Crystal's shoulder. Crystal had stated to cry.

"I can't live anywhere." spoke Crystal with tears still in her eyes.

"why not?" Asked Solar Flare.

"Because, I'm homeless. Have been all my life." Solar Flare nearly shed a tear.

"Come. There's something I wish to show you." Said Solar Flare , gesturing for Crystal to follow her. At first, Crystal hesitated, but followed Solar to where she was leading her.

After a minute, Crystal had started to think about the way Solar was walking.

"The way her hips sway is kind of…sexy?" She stopped and started to think twice about what she was just thinking about. "What the hell am I thinking! What's wrong with me!?" After her moment of confusion, Crystal just tried to think of something else. Mainly, her pass and what she's been through.

"Here we are!" Announced Solar flare with a smile on her face. Crystal was both shocked and confused. Solar had prepared food! Crystal was hoping that she would be able to have some of it.

"is this…for me?" Crystal asked.

"of course! I just have to ask…" Solar continued, "When's the last time you've eaten something?" Crystal froze, not knowing what to say.

"Should I tell her?" Crystal questioned herself in thought. " I haven't eaten in weeks" Crystal admitted sadly with small tears in her eyes. Solar gasped. Not quite knowing what to say.

"please. Come eat. You need it." Solar Flare lead Crystal to the table and gestured her to sit. There was many different types of food laid out on the table. Hay sandwiches, salad, carrot soup and bread, and loads of fruit. "Grab whatever looks good Crystal." Said Solar Flare, pouring soup into a bowl and handing it to Crystal. Crystal shyly grabbed the bowl of soup, a piece of bread, and an apple and began to eat.

While eating, Crystal tried not to go crazy. It was hard for her not to make some kind of a mess with her food. It had been over three weeks since the last time she had eaten anything.

"Whoa! Slow down there Crystal! I know your hungry, but don't bite off more than you can chew." Said Solar Flare, watching Crystal eat. Crystal stopped eating and looked up at Solar Flare. Solar Flare didn't want to admit it, but the way Crystal was looking at her made her feel….uneasy.

Crystal swallowed what food was still in her mouth and spoke.

"Sorry." Crystal apologized. "I just…I just never had a homemade meal before."

"Didn't your mother cook for you as a filly?" Asked Solar Flare, with concern in her eyes.

"I don't what to talk about it." said Crystal, with hatred in her voice, quickly looking up at Solar Flare.

"Okay…" Solar said nervously. There was silence between the two ponies. The atmosphere became dense and cold. Just then, there was a knock a the front door. "Coming!" Yelled Solar Flare, quickly standing up and walking towards the door. Solar Flare placed a hoof on the door knob and opened the door.

"Hello Solar Flare." A purple shaded alicorn greeted her. Solar Flare bowed a greeted back. Twilight Sparkle looked behind her and made a small gasp. A yellow Pegasus with long pink hair was slowly making her way to the edge of the balcony. "Fluttershy, Come back over here." Demanded Twilight. Fluttershy squeaked in surprise when Twilight called her name. Fluttershy shyly walked back over to Twilight and said hi to Solar Flare in that sweet, but shy voice.

"Such a surprise to see the both of you" Solar stated, "What brings the two of you here?" Solar Flare asked, allowing both Twilight and Fluttershy into her house.

"We were wondering if you would like to come to MoonDancer's Farewell party. She passed the 'Universe of Magic Test' and she's now eligible to attend 'The Twin Princesses University of Magic and spells'" Twilight spoke Excitedly.

"Oh my! Did she really!? I've bee so busy lately, that I didn't even know!" Solar Flare admitted sadly.

"That's okay" Fluttershy said.

"Moondancer knows how busy you can get sometimes, so she didn't bother you about it" Stated Twilight. Just then, a small cough was heard coming from the dinning room. "you have company over?" Twilight asked Solar Flare Confused yet curious.

"Sort of." Solar replied. Twilight started to walk passed Solar Flare. Curiosity came over her and she made her to the dinning room.

"Hello?" Spoke twilight, peeping into the dinning room. There, a merely few feet away, was a turquoise mare with a jet black mane. Crystal look up from her bowl of soup and stared at Twilight. Solar Flare and Fluttershy then walked into the room.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, I'd like you to meet my new room mate, Crystal Pain." Just then, Crystal had a look of surprised confusion on her face. She had to do a double take.

"Did she just say 'New room mate'?" Crystal thought to herself.

"Crystal, These are my friends, Fluttershy and princess Twilight Sparkle." Solar introduced them.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you Crystal!" Said Twilight, walking towards Crystal and holding out a hoof. Crystal flinched and spoke.

"What are you doing? Stop pointing at me, it's weird." Crystal replied shakily. Twilight looked confused, but calmly retracted her hoof.

The room was silent, and the atmosphere felt….awkward.

"Don't you know what a hoof shake is?" Twilight asked Crystal, still looking confused. Crystal slowly shook her head no while breaking off a piece of bread.

"Why don't you?" Fluttershy asked, feeling a bit braver than usual.

"I don't want to talk about it" Crystal replied.

"Right. Well, any who…" Twilight started "Solar, if you wish to attend MoonDancer's farewell party, please pickup the items on this list and meet us at the town hall." Stated Twilight, handing Solar Flare a sheet of paper.

"And Crystal…" Spoke Flutershy, "If you wish to come too, you'd be more than welcome to." Crystal looked puzzled by the offer, but gave a half crack of a smile and nodded. After a few goodbyes, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy made there're way back to ponyvill, flying with the chilling winter's breeze. Solar Flare closed the front door and made her way back to the dinning room, where Crystal was just finishing up her soup.

"All done?" Solar Flare asked, ready to clean up all the left over's. Crystal gave a satisfied 'mm-hmm' and sat up from the table. "You go on ahead and make yourself comfortable Crystal, I'll clean up the table." Crystal gave a shy 'Okay' and began to wonder the house. She came across all the rooms in the house and was amazed at how somepony could afford such things.

"Crystal, come here please!" Yelled Solar Flare

"coming!" Crystal yelled back from the upper floor. Crystal made her way back down the stairs and found Solar Flare at a closet, near the front door. "Are you okay Solar?" Asked Crystal.

"I'm well. I wanted to ask you something Crystal. Would you like to come with me to handle some chores? I must go now if I'm going pick up these items that Twilight asked me to get on time." Solar Flare said, While putting on some winter boots. Crystal debated with herself. Should she go? She then found her answer.

"Okay" She said. Solar smiled. She reached into the closet and pulled out a black scarf. She slowly, but swiftly wrapped the scarf around Crystal's neck.

"This should help keep your neck warm" Solar told Crystal. Crystal lightly touched the new fabric hanging from her neck. She looked up at Solar Flare, and gave a light smile. "Okay. Oh! One more thing." Solar reached back into the closet, this time pulling out a black, long sleeved shirt. "Here." Solar said, handing the shirt to Crystal. Crystal looked puzzled, but accepted the long sleeved shirt. "You can go into the bathroom right over there and put that on." Solar Flare stated. Pointing to a closed door a few feet down the hall. Crystal gave a shy 'Okay' and walked into the bathroom. She walked back out the bathroom with the shirt on. Feeling shy and embarrassed. "Okay. Are you ready Crystal?" Asked Solar Flare.

"Mm-hmm." Said Crystal.

"Alright. Lets get going then." Said Solar Flare. Opening the front door. Solar and Crystal walked out onto the balcony. The air was cold. "Okay! Come on Crystal!" Solar said excitedly, taking off into the air. She then looked back and saw Crystal still on the balcony. She flew back. "What's wrong Crystal?" Solar asked. Crystal was hesitating to say something, but managed to get it out.

"I can't fly."

Solar looked puzzled.

"You can't fly!?", Solar asked.

"NO!", Crystal replied, screaming. She started to cry. "I CAN'T FLY! I CAN'T FLY!", Crystal sobbed. Running back into the house Crying. Solar ran after her.

Crystal, come back!", yelled Solar Flare, shedding a small tear while running after Crystal. Crystal was running through the front hallway, tears of embarrassment and sadness running down her face. She made her way up the stairs and into the closest room possible. She slammed the door behind her, quickly taking notice of the type of room she was in.

"Oh my Celestia", said Crystal, her eyes wide with surprise. The room she was in was painted pink on one half and a calm blue on the other. "Are those cribs!?", Crystal asked herself.

"Crystal please, come out. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Really, it's okay. Please, come out.", said Solar Flare from behind the door. Crystal opened the door quickly. As soon as she did, Solar gave her a huge hug. "It's okay if you can't fly Crystal. Please, don't be embarrassed.", said Solar Flare, hugging Crystal a little tighter. Just then, Solar looked at Crystal. Crystal seemed to no longer care about the situation, but rather about what the room was all about.

"What's with this room Solar?", Crystal asked, concern written all over her face. Solar Flare let go of Crystal quickly with a smile on her face, holding her stomach.

"I'm expecting.", said Solar Flare in an excited tone.

"Oh my Celestia! Your pregnant!?", said Crystal in shock. Solar shook her head up and down quickly, a tear going down her face. She calmly wiped it away.

"But that's a story for another day. Right now we need to figure out how we are going to get you down to the village.", said Solar, planting a hoof on her chin. Crystal then sniffled. Shedding a tear. "Crystal", said Solar, feeling depressed. She hugged Crystal. Her flowing, flame colored mane and tail seized it's flowing motion and turned blue. Crystal was taken back by this. Even the heart on Solar's cutie mark had changed colors. The fire flames became like ocean water. Crystal assumed that this sudden change in Solar's appearance was caused by her somehow. She then felt this strange feeling inside of her. She couldn't tell what it was, but she didn't like it. Crystal then hugged Solar back, wondering what this feeling was all about. She then stood back.

"Did I make you sad Solar?", Crystal asked, now knowing what she felt was guilt.

"What! No, I'm fine. What gave you that idea?", Solar asked, letting go of Crystal, looking at herself realizing that her mane and tail had turned blue. "Oh. That's why.", said Solar, Smiling lightly. Solar's mane and tail went back its original fire like form. "C'mon, we need to go do these chores. I'll carry you okay?", said Solar Flare, smiling lightly.

"Okay.", said Crystal in a shy voice.

"Let's get going then.", Solar said while walking towards the front door.

Solar and Crystal walked outside the front door, ready for take off.

"Hop on Crystal!", said Solar, sitting down on the balcony to let Crystal climb on to her back. Crystal was hesitant, but carefully climbed onto Solar's back.

"Are you sure this safe Solar? After all, you are expecting.", Crystal asked, not wanting to harm the baby in any kind of way.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it.", replied Solar Flare, feeling confident in her words.

In seconds, Solar had opened her beautiful, angel like wings and took off from the balcony. Crystal was so terrified, that she lead forward and wrapped her arms around Solar's neck and shut her eyes tight. Crystal never knew how it felt to fly in the air, like a true Pegasus.

"Crystal, it's okay, I have you. Look.", Solar said, trying to get Crystal use to the feel of being in the air.

After a minute, Crystal opened her eyes and sat up, what she saw next was absolutely amazing. Crystal's eyes lit up like sparkly diamonds. She could feel the cold winter air brush against her skin. The gentle snow fall made Crystal feel warm on the inside. Each snowflake gleamed in the gentle sun light, making Crystal feel that same warm feeling even more. Crystal didn't know what this new feeling was, but she loved it. She could see young ponies below them, playing in the snow, and other ponies just walking to and from work. A specific snowflake caught Crystals attention. She quickly reached out her front right hoof and caught the snowflake. She examined it, looking at every detail. A gust of wind came by and blew the snowflake out of Crystals hoof, but she didn't seem to mind. It was then, Crystal had figured out what this strange feeling was. Its was the feeling of being happy and alive.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!", yelled Crystal, putting both of her hooves into the air.

"Having fun now are we!", yelled Soar Flare.

Not long after, 'Sugar Cube Corner' came into Solar's line of view. Crystal had took notice that solar was descending her altitude and wrapped her arms around Solar's neck again. Solar came in for a smooth landing, landing on all four of her hooves.

"Okay Crystal, we're here.", said Solar, sitting down to let Crystal get off of her back. Crystal was observing the new building presented to her.

"What's this place?", Crystal thought, tilting her head in confusion. She turned her head back to see that Solar Flare was looking at the sheet of paper that princess Twilight Sparkle had given her earlier today.

"Alright. Time to pick up a few things from here. C'mon Crystal.", said Solar Flare, walking past Crystal into the building. Crystal followed Solar into the building, still feeling joyful from the ride to there're destination.

A bell chime could be heard as Solar Flare and Crystal Pain walked through the front door of Sugar Cube Corner. Instantly, they were greeted by a tall yellow stallion with an orange mane and tail. The stallion's eyes were a light green color. The stallion was also wearing a white and orange hat and bow tie accompanied by his carrot cake cutie mark.

"Hello !", greeted Solar Flare.

"Why, good afternoon to you Solar Flare. What brings you to Sugar Cube Corner?", asked ever so politely. Just as Solar was about to reply, walked into the room.

"Oh Solar Flare! How have you been sweetheart?", asked , walking up next to her husband.

"I've been very well. Thank you for asking.", replied Solar Flare, holding her stomach with her right hoof.

Crystal was once again feeling nervous and shy. That brave aura that she had earlier had completely faded away. She stepped closer to Solar, feeling more secure around her ans a little less frightened.

made a confused look when she noticed Crystal perform this strange action.

"Solar, who's your new friend there.", said , smiling and gesturing towards Crystal.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry. This is my friend Crystal Pain, but she prefers to just be called Crystal.", Solar explained, wrapping her arm around Crystal and giving her a gentle hug. Crystal hugged Solar back, giving a shy 'Hello' to Mr and Mrs Cake.

"Oh! Before I forget…", Solar started, handing the sheet of paper that twilight gave her. "This is why I'm here.", Solar finished her sentence.

grabbed the sheet of paper from Solar Flare and examined it.

"Mm-hm. We have these orders ready to go.", stated . Feeling confident about what he's baked.

left the room and went into the bakery to get what Solar was asking for. Just then, a loud bell chime was heard from the front door, followed by a loud slam. A light brown stallion wearing a jet black hoodie was seen entering Sugar Cube Corner.

To Be Continued…


End file.
